


Sort of the true reality, but not really.

by Mindlessjoker



Series: Creating Childhood [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy things, It didn't turn out the way I expected, Lena is an amazing human bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: It's where Lena was sent to live in another reality.Or Lena unconsciously want to adoptOr Knight!Kara showed up too





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the support and the love. Hope you guys will like this! :) <3

Lena is bored and she knows that Kara won’t be able to keep her company as she too have a job in CatCo and being a hero. She doesn't really wanna bother her girlfriend at the moment. So, Lena decided to go visit the center. 

As soon as she walked in the center she saw Karla the only one in the lounge area. So, as quickly as she can she went over to ask how the girl is. 

“Karla, hey,” Lena said and sat beside the girl. “What are you doing all alone in here?” 

“I pretended to sprained my ankles. I didn't want to go to the field trip,” Karla said and looked at Lena honestly. 

Lena almost chuckled, “Is anybody here with you?” 

“Yeah, Miss Perez went to get some ice,” Karla said and glanced towards the hallway that goes to the kitchen. 

“Where would you rather go?” Lena asked the girl. 

“Anywhere quite. I don't like downtown much or where there’s a lot of people. It gets too noisy.” Karla said and pouted. Lena’s eyebrows shot up at the act. Lena remembers Kara and her pout. Karla and Kara shares a rather striking resemblance now that Lena compared the two. Kara has a lighter blonde while Karla have a much darker one, probably due to not being outside. 

“Well, since no one is here anyway, would you like to go to my tower? I'll ask Miss Perez first, ok?” Lena said but then she hears Miss Perez. 

“Oh, Lena! Hello, the children are not here today and unfortunately Karla, here sprained her ankles.” Miss Perez said as she went to sit on the other side of Karla and put the ice on the ‘sprained’ ankle. Lena hid the smirk that is forming on her lips as she saw that Karla pretended to feel awful for not attending the trip. 

“Miss Perez, if I may, will you allow me to take Karla with me for today? You can set a time to when she’s supposed to be back. I'll sign any papers. I just feel awful that she has to stay here alone. Also, I know that you still have a lot of paperwork to finish,” Lena said and gave the lady her famous kitten eyes. 

Miss Perez then looked at Karla and the girl is giving her puppy eyes. How could Miss Perez say no to that? “Well, I suppose it is better. Just keep in mind to call me in an instant if anything ever to happen to Karla. She doesn't have any allergies to food or any stings. Also, her ankle is sprained so just be a little careful.” 

“Do you have any specific time as to what time we have to come back?” Lena asked. 

“I trust you, Lena. But just make sure she comes back before 12:00 am,” Miss Perez said. 

“I also would want you to sign papers and I would have to ask for your informations, for security purposes,” Miss Perez said. “I'll get them and you can stay here with Karla.” 

Lena smiled and nodded her head, Karla and Lena looked at each other giggled to themselves. 

“One thing I have to tell you, Karla.” Lena said. “I know it must be hard to connect with people sometimes and I'm not forcing you to. Just don't pretend to always break your ankles ok?” Lena said. “They might send you to the hospital to X-ray it.” 

“I know, it' my first time to use any excuse, like this. They know how I don't like to go out on field trips but it is just today that they really want me to go and try.” Karla said. 

Lena doesn't want to push it but she hopes to learn the story of Karla, soon. 

-/-/-/- 

“Well, this is my lab,” Lena said and gestured around with her hand. When she looked at Karla, she saw how marvelled the kid was. 

“This is so cool,” arpa said and looked at Lena. “Do you build everything here?” 

“Yes, I do, would you like to try and build something for yourself?” Lena asked. 

Karla nodded shyly. Lena smiled and took some supplies out for the both of them. It’s just like legos. Lena thought, only it is with wires and screws.

As Lena and Karla built and play pretends, Lena was amazed at how creative Karla is. Lena walked into the storage to get even more supplies and once she came back, she saw Karla holding up a new invention. Lena sat across from the child and asked what it does. 

Of course, Lena thought that it’s just a toy and would like to hear the girl’s creative mind. “I don’t know,” this girl shrugged. “Maybe we can call it shrink ray!” 

The remote looking toy was then pointed at Lena and karla pressed a button, a wave was evident and it is now going to Lena but before she can even. Move out of th way. She’s been hit. 

“Lena! Lena!” Karla said as Lena’s head fell on her arm on the table. She doesn’t know what to do. 

-/-/-/-

Meanwhile, in Lena’s conscious mind, she woke up by the sound of a knock on her door. She is well aware that this is a dream or perhaps another reality but it isn’t her reality. 

“Come in,” She answered anyway. 

The door opened to reveal her brother, Lex. Upon seeing the person who knocked on the door Lena scrambled away from him and ended up falling of her bed. She was shocked to hear him laugh. Her heart ached at the memory of that laughter. Oh how sweet and innocent it was. 

“Lena, mother and father awaits at the grand hall. We are to welcome the finalists of the game,” Lex said as he neared lena’s bed and sat on the edge of it. 

Lena chuckled nervously, “Grand Hall?” She asked. 

“Lena, have you forgotten? You will meet the knight you will marry today,” Lex said. 

Lena finally took her surroundings, she noticed the way Lex looked and how it looks medieval. Yup, totally dreaming. But Lena allowed it, maybe just for this time. She rushed and hugged her brother. Just this time, she’ll allow her dreams to be her own reality. 

“Awe, sister, how endearing that you hug me on this day.” Lex said and hugged her back. 

“But off you go, call your maidens and woo your soon to be spouse. I do hope it will be the knight from the kingdom krypton.” Lex said and winked at her as he stood up. He then laughed as he saw Lena’s face reddened. 

“Krypton?” Lena asked carefully. 

“I assure you, Lena. I know, you know, mother and father know, the whole kingdom know. There ought to be something special between the two of you.” Lex said. 

“Something special?” Lena asked again. 

Lex rolled his eyes, “She saved you from death. The both of you were trapped in a cave because of the weather. The two of you shared a kiss that night. It was before the games began. You told us about what happened. Mother and father would’ve canceled the games but your hero insisted to prove herself worthy for your hand in marriage.” 

“She did all that?” Lena asked dreamily. Sir Kara from Krypton, that is an amazing sight to see. 

-/-/-/- 

The last game was set like gladiators, even though death is not permitted in this game it is still fairly dangerous. 

Lena sat amongst her family and she saw different kings and queens from different kingdoms as well. She looked around and found the symbol of the House of El. Superman, Alex, and Maggie were there, James and Winn too, along with four more people. 

Lena then focused on the games. It seemed that Kara is struggling as the whole group is ganging up on her. 

Lionel leaned over to whisper, “They knew of your connection with Sir Kara. That is probably why she is the main priority of attack.” 

“But I heard that knights, royalties or even there knaves are the most trained in combat, isn't that right, Lex?” Lillian asked. 

“It is quite true, that is why they are called the Supers.” Lex said. 

“Sir Kara is also the next in line for the throne of Krypton. She already proved herself far worthy, especially when she saved you.” Lionel said and smiled. Lena looked around the family she’d always dreamed of. So accepting and loving. 

Lena is already starting to guess, that might've been sent to live in another reality of hers through a dream. She looked back to Kara and saw that her hero is finally getting the upper hand. 

She smiled to herself, even though this is in another reality, Kara is still in it. Still her lover and her hero. Lena then looked around, and even the family she earned is here as well. 

-/-/-/-

Soon enough the game is over and everyone is invited to a feast served by the Luthors. It is a celebration after all, their daughter is to be wed with a mighty and worthy knight. 

Lena and her family stood beside the family of the Supers. They are in the throne room with audiences around as they all welcome Sir Kara. 

Lena watches as Kara walks with her full armour on. Instead of a grey looking one, hers was designed to be a deep shade of blue and her shield is coloured red. The symbol is then embedded on her chest plate. Her helmet too is red. 

Everyone was cheering but it seems quite as Lena only focused on Kara. 

Kara’s left hand is holding the hilt of her sword as she marched towards her family and Lena’s. 

She then put the sword back in its case and it happened in slow motion, Kara took her helmet off and smiled widely to her. Lena’s heart is beating way too fast for her liking. 

Kara stopped in front of them and bowed her head she offered her hand to Lillian who accepted it. “Such a gentlewoman that you are, Sir Kara.” Lillian said. 

Then to Lionel, then to Lex but Lex pulled her into a hug instead. They chuckled. Lena is behind her family and Kara then went to her family to give each of them hugs. Superman pulled her into a headlock and messed up her hair. 

“Kal!” Kara groaned, she then fixed her hair and looked at Lena embarrassingly. 

Lionel cleared his throat, “Now, as promised, the winner will be granted the ultimate price and that is to be wed to my daughter.” Lionel said. 

“Now, Kara Zoe-El,” Lionel said and took Kara’s hand “and Lena ,” Lionel said as she ushered his daughter to come closer. Lena did and blushed as she met Kara’s intense gaze. Kara’s eyes are full of longing and love. 

Lionel put kara’s hand on top of Lena’s and everyone cheered. “Welcome to the family!” Lex said. 

Kara knelt down before Lena while maintaining eye contact. Kara leant to kiss Lena’s knuckles and smiled as saw how flushed Lena’s cheeks are. 

“My lady,” Kara said and sighed “Oh, how much I have missed those eyes of yours. I thank the heavens for ever bringing me here to you. If my destiny is to love you then I won’t have to wish for anything but a forever.” 

Lena felt her body buzzing because of all the emotions she’s feeling. Kara was telling her all that while putting Lena’s hand flat on her symbol and walked closer to Lena, until their faces are merely inches apart. 

They stared at each other, until all the sudden Kara’s lips is on hers but only because Maggie pushed Kara’s head to Lena’s. Everybody cheered as the two of them blushed and held each other’s hand. 

“Welcome to the family, princess Lena.” A woman said. 

Lena guessed she is Kara’s mother. “My daughter has never stopped swooning about you, ever since you two met.” Kara’s mom said. 

“I guess all I can say is that I did the same.” Lena said and giggled. 

-/-/-/- 

Kara whispered to Lena while they are in the middle of the feast. “My lady, will you come along with me for a ride?” Kara asked. 

Lena looked around to see that everyone is talking to each other and she’s pretty sure that no one will know they’re gone. 

Lena smiled at Kara and nodded. Kara offered her hand to Lena and Lena took it. They looked around once again then they smoothly ran towards the exit. Lena was laughing as they ran away without looking back. 

Kara is now wearing a much comfortable clothing, not a dress like hers but it was more of what the guys are wearing. “Do you know how to ride a horse, my lady?” 

Lena shook her head, “I’ve always been scared of them.” She answered as she swings their hand back and forth. 

“Well, then I guess I can’t take you out for a ride. We can just go on a stroll if you would like?” Kara asked. 

Lena looked back at Kara and shook her head, she then cupped the blonde’s cheek. “I won’t be afraid, knowing that I am with you.” Lena said. 

Kara smiled and they continued running towards the stable. Kara picked Lena up by her waist and helped her ride the horse. When Lena is comfortable Kara then climbed the horse smoothly and her front is pressed on Lena’s back. Kara’s hand then encircled her as she the horse’s rein. 

“Where are we going, my love?” Lena asked as she leaned back to kara’s front. 

“Somewhere close to heaven.” Kara whispered against her ears and lena tilted her head to look at kara and Kara only gave her a wink.

-/-/-/- 

In the meanwhile, Karla screamed Supergirl’s name. She doesn’t know if it’ll work but thankfully it did. They are now in lena’s office and kara is calming down Karla. 

“It’s ok, she’ll be ok, I know she will be.” Kara said as she held Lena’s hand and soothing thKarla’s back. 

The DEO will be arriving soon and Kara’s heart is not helping at all. She looks back at Lena’s peaceful face. Kara’s hoping she’s not suffering.

-/-/-/- 

Lena is having the time of her life. The horseback riding with Kara was amazing. Kara brought them to a place high enough and far enough to overlook the Luthor kingdom. The sunset too is the most loving thing. 

There are butterflies around and the fresh scent of lavender is being whisked to them as the soft breeze of the wind would pass by. Lena is sitting in between Kara’s legs, her back is pressed on Kara’s front. 

“It is true, this must be heaven,” Lena whispered as she plays with Kara’s finger. 

“Close to it, my lady,” Kara whispered back to her. “Or perhaps, it is heaven itself.” 

“Why do you say that?” Lena said and tilted her head to look at Kara. 

“A goddess lives in the heavens, so do angels. So, if you walk amongst us. Then I call this heaven.” Kara said and kissed Lena’s temple. 

“Is that so?” Lena asked teasingly. 

Kara chuckled and hugged Lena tightly. “With a beauty of a goddess and a kind heart of an angel. Yes.” kara said. 

-/-/-/-

Lena was living and it seems like she’s been asleep far too long. How long has it been? This reality of hers, she’s pregnant and is now with Kara for years. 

She’s pregnant, thanks to the House of El technologies. She is able to carry a child that has the genes of hers and Kara’s. 

“Look at you,” Maggie said as she walks in the library. 

“Maggie, I suppose Alex went with Kara for another adventure?” Lena said as she cooed at the baby Maggie is holding. Maggie and Alex had a child as well. 

“Yes, the two can’t have enough danger in their lives.” Maggie said and shook her head. 

“You, however, only have weeks left and you will meet your bundle of joy,” Maggie said as she looks at Lena’s belly. 

Lena smiled and put her hand on her belly. She does hope, she comes back to the real Kara. She’s missing her. Missing the reality. 

-/-/-/-

“Alex, please, how long is this going to take?” Kara asked as she paces back and forth in the lab. Karla fell asleep and is now laying on one of the beds here in the DEO. 

“Kara, calm down. We’ll get this done. I just have to reverse the waves to bring Lena ba- ha! Finally!” Alex said as she seems to figure it out. 

“Is it working?” Kara asked immediately. 

“We haven’t tested it, yet. But according to my calculations the inverse function of this stone is-” Alex said but was cut off by Kara. 

“Let’s just see if it works.” Kara said. “This won’t affect Lena, right? Just in case it doesn’t work?” 

“No, I made it that it would only affect her as what this device is meant for.” Alex said and pointed the remote looking device to Lena and there are visible waves that traveled from the remote to Lena. 

“Alex it’s not working,” As Kara took it as a sign that Lena hasn’t moved. 

“Her mind seems to be rejecting it,” Alex said as she looks at Lena’s vitals. 

“What?” Kara asked frantically and held Lena’s hand. “Lena, you can do this, push through, please.” 

-/-/-/- 

“Push, my lady. Push. You can do this.” Kara said as she held Lena’s hand. Kara didn’t care if she’ll end up having a broken hand. 

Lena’s pushing and pushing, the pain of ever having a child push out of you. She hears someone calling for her. But she ignored it for now. She’s in the middle of labour. 

After many tries and finally the baby came out. The cries that came out of the baby made the pain all worth it. The baby was given to Lena and Kara kissed Lena’s temple. 

“She’s as beautiful as you are.” Kara said. “What are we naming our child?” 

“Karla,” Lena said and the name shocked her. She didn’t know why but it did. She knows she knew of a Karla before. 

Then all the sudden, it’s as if she was woken up. What’s Kara’s favourite food? Oh goodness. This can’t happen. She started shaking her head. She is starting to forget about the true reality because she’s been too invested in this one. 

She hears the calling again. It sounds distant as if calling from underwater. “Lena, please.” She hears Kara calling for her. 

She then felt it, the pull and she didn’t resist anymore. She has to go home to her Kara, even if she has to leave the family she always wished to have. Kara is home. Kara gave her a family that is real and true. Her Kara. 

-/-/-/- 

Lena gasped as she opened her eyes to find a teary blue eyes looking back at her. “Kara, oh darling, I am so sorry.” Lena said. She feels guilty for ever allowing herself to be attached to something that she is slowly forgetting the truth. But her truth is Kara. 

“No, it’s ok. I’m just glad you’re back,” Kara sniffed and smiled widely. Lena caressed her cheeks and dried her tear stained face. Kara smiled and the dimples just beneath her eyes became Lena’s another favourite. 

“How long has it been?” Lena asked, worriedly. 

“You’ve been out for 3 hours.” Kara said. “Why?” 

Lena breathed out. “Oh goodness. I thought it’s been long. Where’s Karla?” 

“She-” 

“Miss Lena?” Karla said as she entered the lab. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“Hey, sweetie it’s ok. Come here.” Lena said and Kara helped Karla climb the bed. Lena sat on the edge, while Karla sat on Lena’s lap. 

“What happened?” Karla asked. 

Lena looked at Kara and Kara held her hand. “You sent me to some place, where my wishes are granted. All of them. So, thank you for giving me that.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not, sweetie.” Lena said and smiled. She then looked at Kara and she had an idea that popped out of her head. 

“We still have time to have fun!” Lena squealed. 

“Ba- Miss Lu- Lena, Supergirl has work to do,” Kara said. 

“Will you bring Miss Kara here?” Karla asked. 

“You-you want me to bring her here?” Kara asked. 

Karla nodded “I would want to hug the two of you.” Karla said and smiled but then she laughed. 

“Miss Kara! It’s ok. I’ll keep your secret.” Karla said. 

“Wha-what are you talking about, Karla?” Kara asked and looked at Lena helplessly. Lena just smiled widely and raised her eyebrows. 

Alex is long gone as she wants to give time to the family she sees. It’s time she goes back to hers. 

“No one looks at Miss Lena that way. Only Miss Kara. So, I thought.” Karla said and blushed as she is now embarrassed. 

“It’s ok, Karla. I trust you'll keep my secret?” Kara said and smiled at Karla. 

-/-/-/- 

“No, trust me, try this toppings with your frozen yogurt.” Kara persisted as Lena only likes a few. She’s picky with food. Karla only giggled as she watches the two banter. 

“Kara, I am ok, I like tapioca, it’s ok.” Lena said and smiled. 

Kara looked like a kicked puppy, “Lena, no one will ever have enough toppings.” 

“Kara, I told you you already I-” Lena said but stopped as Kara fed her a spoonful of frozen yogurt with gummy bears.  
Lena raised both eyebrows and “Not bad,” Lena said and looked at the frozen yogurt machine and back to Kara and Karla. “What do you guys say we try everything here?” 

Kara and Karla high-fived each other and cheered. “Wait, did you guys plan this all along?” 

“I’ve tried every single one already and Karla wants to try everything. However, you just settle for one. So,” Kara said and looked at Karla. 

“Miss Kara promised me that you will try everything too. Because if I get to try everything you should too.” Karla said. 

Lena playfully glared at the two but soon enough the three are back to the counter filling up their cups with frozen yogurt and different types of toppings. 

The day was spent with laughters and frozen yogurt and even a little time in the park. As Lena tries the swing. Kara was the one pushing Lena and Karla back and forth. 

Lena smiled and happy that she is back. Maybe a day in the park will have to be spent in another day.


End file.
